Taking Eliza Home
by ToriElaine9
Summary: Leo fell in love with Eliza to quickly for words. He took her away from the home she couldn't stand. Now three years later she's ready to go home, but her vampire lover isn't so sure if their love will make it if she returns to her old life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone.**

**This is going to be my story between stories. **

**If you are some of my old readers I'm working up some ideas of the sequel to Aya West if you're new. Well welcome and I hope you like this story well enough to read my other ones. **

**ENJOY!**

**Tori Elaine.**

* * *

Home

We drove slowly down the interstate, she was curled up in a small ball in the passenger seat, my sweet Eliza. We were driving towards her home, back where I found her three and half years ago. She shifted in her seat making me push down on the gas pedal, she hated me driving slowly even if she was asleep or not.

Eliza was now sixteen, I had taken her when she was barely 14. I was 287 years old, but was stuck at the age of seventeen for the rest of my existence. Call me a sick man for falling in love with someone so young, but Eliza was my sun and warmth in my otherwise cold world. You can't stop your heart from wanting someone, beating or not.

I first saw Eliza when I was standing outside a store in her hometown. The sun had just set and I was looking for my next meal. I was getting ready to close in a blonde beauty who was standing outside of her car searching for her car keys in a suitcase sized bag. That's when a young girl and her mother on the other side of the street caught my eye.

They were complete opposites, the mother had long flowing blonde hair that reached to the middle of her back that bounced in the air as she pulled her young daughter by the hand behind her. The young girl was the one that caught my eye. She had short pixie like black as night hair. While her mother was tall and lean the girl seemed to be short and too skinny.

I stiffened when her scent hit my nose, it was so sweet and pure. But as soon as I moved she stopped and stared straight at me. Her eyes were the color of new summer grass, her mother stopped to see what her daughter was looking at, when she saw me half hidden by the shadows she tugged her daughter away. But the young pixie stared at me over her shoulder, that's when I knew she knew she was my destiny and I was hers.

By the time they were out of sight the blonde had found her keys and left the parking lot. Thought it really didn't matter any more, I was no longer hungry. I tucked my hands into my pockets of my black slacks and I began to walk the way I saw the daughter and mother go. My body yearned for the pixie's girls touch, I walked a little faster, hopefully to catch up with them. I rounded a corner and crossed the street, her scent was stronger here. I began to walk faster as her scent became so stronger it burned my nostrils.

When I rounded another I corner I found myself on a street filled with large houses, her scent told me she was near. I started to slightly run towards her, I had to see her again, I had to feel this need to know she was real and not something my mind had just made up. I stopped suddenly there she was right across the street, but there was a man now. He looked like the mother, tall blonde and very muscular, like tennis player muscular. He kissed the mother and ruffled the pixie's hair like she was a boy.

I shifted and she turned around catching my deep purple eyes with her green grass ones. We stared at each for awhile neither of us wanted to turn away first. But when what I was guessing was her father grabbed her shoulder, she had no choice to but to turn and look at him.

"Eliza Lou what are you looking at?" Her father snapped at her, her name was Eliza my brain buzzed with the new information.  
"Nothing _Dean._" Her voice was like that of an angels, even when she said his name with venom. I fought the urge to run to her.

They went inside the house and I ran to the side, I climbed a tree next to the house pushed open the nearest window crawling through it. When I entered the room I could tell it hadn't been entered in awhile. The air was stale and had a dusty smell to it, it was like no one had been in it for at least a year. I walked over to a self and pulled down a picture. It was black frame and had picture of two children.

The picture was of a teenage boy with the same green eyes and black hair as Eliza. He had his arm around a young girl who had braces and black framed glasses, but the eyes said it all. The girl was my Eliza.

"That's my brother Patrick." I heard the angel say from behind me, I jumped and dropped the picture I grabbed it just before it hit the ground. I set it back where it was and turned towards her. She had a small smile hiding on her lips, the hallway light was bright behind her body. I walked forward, but stopped before getting to close, I didn't want to scare her away. Even in the dark I could see her eyes shinned brightly.

"You're the man that was standing outside the bakery and then my house right now?" She lightly placed her hand on the door knob, her fingernails were painted sky blue.  
"Yes that was me." I was barely able to get these words out, her beauty this close silenced me.  
"Come on, my parents don't like me in here or any body for that matter." She turned and began to walk down the hallway, I followed quickly behind her shutting her brother's door behind me.

She led me to a door at the end of the hall. Eliza was painted in red on the door, she opened the door and walked in, once again I followed after her. She nodded for me to shut the door behind me, I did quickly not wanting to displease her. The room was large and spacious. The walls were candy apple red with some black splattered everywhere. She had a large canopy bed in the middle of the room with black lace curtains surrounding it, the sheets and comforter were the same red as the walls. She jumped on to her bed and sat Indian style, she patted the spot next to her and I slowly made my way over and sat down next to her. There was a desk on the far wall with a red laptop sitting on top and a lot of pictures, all of them had the same teenage boy from the other room.

"They don't come in my room, they don't like remembering my brother. That's why his door is always closed and stays shut." She turned to me and smiled, her teeth were perfectly straight and white as snow against her dark red lips.  
"You have a beautiful smile." I said my voice low and shy.  
"Two years of braces will do that to you. I was coming from getting them off when you first saw me. You're the also the first to see it." She gently took my hand.  
"How old are you Eliza?" I wrapped my fingers around hers lightly so that I didn't crush her small hand.  
"I'll be 14 in a month." This stopped my thinking completely, she was so young, but acted nothing like her age. "Does that upset you?"  
"Just surprises me. You act so much older." Her hand tightened on mine.  
"When you live with my parents you learn to be older than you are…fast." She laughed, but it broke my unbeating heart to hear the sadness behind the laugh.  
"When did you learn this?" I asked gazing at her with wonder.  
"The day my brother died." She looked at me with her green eyes going right through me.  
"How long has it been?" The question was simple, but it seemed hard for her. She stared at me for awhile, before a look of horror came across her face.  
"OH NO!" She jumped up and raced towards the calendar on the wall and let out a small gasp. "It just can't be."

I jumped up and ran to her, I looked at the calendar, on the date was a large red two and it was circled. At first I didn't get what had her so upset until I put two and two together. Today was the two year anniversary of her brother's death.

"Your parents didn't remember?" I asked quietly not wanting to upset her more.  
"If they did they wouldn't have done anything, my friend's parents usually take me to his grave when I wanted to go." Her voice was angry and when she turned towards me her eyes were wide with anger.  
"I'll take you." I said placing my freezing hand on her cheek, she didn't flinch away like I expected.  
"You will?" The anger was gone and in its place was gratitude.  
"Yes right now. Climb on my back and don't be scared." I smiled showing her I wasn't joking.

She looked a little unsure at first, but climbed on when I turned around. She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and her legs around my waist. I climbed out of her large window and walked to the edge of the roof. She clung tighter as I looked down over the edge, it was a long drop it had no chance of damaging me in any way. She didn't scream as I jumped off of the roof or say anything when I landed as graceful as a cat on the grass.

"Close your eyes little one." When I looked over my shoulder I saw she did just as I asked.

I began to run towards town where I knew there was a flower shop that sold red roses. Eliza didn't moved the whole run, the only way I knew she was when I reached up and wrapped my fingers in hers, she gripped them tightly. When I stopped she still didn't move.

"We are at the flower shop little one." She unwound herself and slowly slipped down my back. She stood there awhile, I was scared of what she would do next, but instead of screaming she started to laugh.  
"That was amazing! I had no idea that we even stopped." I smiled.  
"I'm glad you enjoyed the run." I held out my hand and she took it without a second thought. When we got to the flower shop her smile grew.  
"This is my favorite flower shop. I always try to come here to get roses." She started to pull me to the door.  
"I thought so." She smiled and gripped my hand tighter.

When we walked into the shop the man behind the counter smiled at Eliza, but frowned once he laid on eyes on me. Eliza led me straight to the roses and picked out one rose, I smiled and drew out eleven more.

"You can't do that. These roses are a lot of money." She tried to grab the roses out of my hand, but I held them above my head and smiled. She gave up and handed me the one rose she was holding. We walked to the front of the store where the man still stared at me. But when he looked in my eyes he turned quickly away no one was able to look in them long. The dark purple color of my eyes always turned people away, the only one that's truly ever been able to look into them was my sweet Eliza. I paid the man and we walked out.  
"He's getting ready to call your parents, he doesn't trust me." She didn't argue as I quickly swung her on to my back and took off at a fast speed. She whispered the name of the cemetery in my ear and we were there in no time.

I carried her bridal style so she could point me the way to his grave. I let her have her alone time with her brother when we got there. She held the roses like someone would hold a baby. She kneeled down slowly in front of a grave and laid the flowers down gently. She talked for a little bit, her fingers slowly caressing the stone of the grave, finally she walked back to me.

I ran double the speed back than I had on the way there. I jumped up to the spot where I had jumped down by her window. I could hear her mother getting off the phone with the flower shop owner. She was on her way upstairs, Eliza climbed in through the window, but turned when she saw I wasn't coming in after her.

"Well come on in." She held out her hand, which I took despite the fact that I didn't plan on coming in.  
"Your mother is on her way to your room. I don't think she would like to find a 17 year old in her barely 14 daughters room." I smiled and laid a gentle kiss upon her soft hand.  
"Your older than that. Will you come back?" She gripped my hand tighter.  
"Your right I am older, but my true age is 17. I'll be back tomorrow as soon as the light hits the horizon. Good bye my sweet little one." I kissed her hand again, yet she still wouldn't let me go, I could hear her mother on the stairs.  
"I don't know your name or anything about you." She looked panicked.  
"Leo." She finally let go as her mom reached her door and was turning the knob.

Eliza grabbed a book and flipped on to her bed, she pretended to be reading as her mother came in. I jumped off the roof and ran as her mother walked over to the window and looked out. I ran all the way back to the hotel that I was staying at. I quickly went to my room, the biggest one they had. I slammed and locked the door in seconds, I wanted no one walking into my room tonight.

Away from Eliza, I realized how foolish my actions had been. They were unacceptable, she was barely fourteen and here I was going after her like a dog in heat. I cursed myself as I began to take off the clothes that had her scent woven into the threads. I wasn't thinking when I ripped open my window and threw every bit of clothing I had been wearing that day out into the alley below me. They would bring some homeless person comfort. I slammed the window shut rattling the glass, I walked over to my small bag sitting by the door, and I never carried much with me. I pulled out an old pair of jeans that were loose and baggy with wear, I've had them for about five years at this point of time. I went through the bag until I found an old black t-shirt, most of my clothes were dark, and it helped me blend into the night more. I pulled on the items of clothing and called room service for a bottle of vodka.

After I hung up I stood there for awhile, I knew I wouldn't leave the city right away, but I was sure then that I wouldn't see Eliza again. When the room service knocked I answered the door quickly, took the bottle out of the bucket of ice and tipped the boy a twenty. I reached into my bag again and brought out a small bottle filled with blood that I always carried around with me incase I missed a feeding like I had tonight. I took a shoot glass out of my bag and filled it half way with blood and then with vodka. I had enough for at least five shots like this, which I did one after another.

When the sun started to rise I shut the curtains tightly and threw an extra sheet over them that I had room service bring up as soon as I got there the night before. I laid out on top of the covers and slept through the day. My dreams were a mess, all of them about Eliza, all of them about me never seeing her again, but watching from a distance. I watched her grow older and older, graduate from high school, college, find love, get married to a high school sweet heart, have a whole family and more. The worst part about this dream was watching her die.

When I woke I knew that my dreams would not come true, that I would be the man she would marry and be with until the world came to an end because I knew right then and there I could never let Eliza die. When the sun sent went down my eyes snapped open and I felt the night call to me. I got out of the bed and made my way to the bathroom, I flipped on the bathroom light and blinked a couple of times before looking to the mirror.

There was me staring right back at me, yet this wasn't the same man I was used to seeing. The man in the mirror had found a forbidden love and had no idea what to do with it. I guess I've always been a good looking man, I had long brown hair, it reached my shoulders, and was short in the front, my bangs swiped to the left across my eyes and covered my eyebrows. I never did anything with it I just let it hang or I tugged a stocking hat over it and called it a day. I had a light cleft chin and a straight nose, my face had no blemishes expect for a small mole I had on the right side of my face right by my nose. My bottom lip was a little larger than the top, but they were full and a light pink. My dark purple eyes stared back at me with wonder and confusion.

I turned on the water and splashed my face, things were going to be different that night I knew I wasn't going to stay in this city as long as I originally thought. I grabbed my small bag and stuffed my things in, it was a lot lighter after I dropped my clothes out the window the night before. I used the elevator to go down to the lobby and handed the lady behind the counter my key.

"Checking out so soon? You had the room booked for 2 months." She clicked random keys on the keyboard as she said this.  
"Big cities get boring fast." I flashed her a smiled and walked out of the hotel.

As soon as I got outside I ran to Eliza's room, when I found the spot I had jumped the night before I leapt lightly and landed outside her window. When I got to the roof I set my bag down next to the window outside and knocked lightly. Eliza was at the window in seconds, she pushed open the window and pulled me inside.

"Your late." I smiled and hugged her tightly.  
"I had some things to think about before I came to see you. Eliza are you happy here?" We were sitting on her bed again this time across from each other.  
"Happy?" She fingered the stitches in her bed cover.  
"Sometimes I have my friends here and now you it's not so bad."  
"The thing is I'm leaving the city." She stared at me as I said this.  
"When?" Her face was blank, she had turned away from me so that she was no longer looking at me.  
"Tonight."  
"I knew it." She got and crossed the room away from me.  
"Knew what sweet one?"  
"That you would leave me too."  
"I'm not leaving you." I stood up off her bed and began to walk towards her, but stopped when she turned around. Her eyes were red, as was the tip of her perfect little nose, tears were slowly making their way down her cheeks.  
"Oh really? Then what did you just say to me? My brother left me, my mother and father left. They aren't who they used to be, no one sticks around I was a fool to think you would." She said all this so fast her words blurred together.  
"Eliza I couldn't leave you even if I tried I came here to ask you to come with me." I laid my fingers on her cheek catching the tears on the tips of my fingers.  
"Really?" Her eyes grew wide in shock and I smiled.  
"Yes really."

She quickly put herself into my arms and hugged me tightly. She let go and began to pack a small bag. She didn't take a lot, a few pictures of her brother, her laptop, and just three shirts. I let her crawl out of her window by herself and asked her if she was sure about this. She said yes with such a look on her face I knew that she was telling me the honest truth. She climbed on to my back that night and we've been together ever since.

Though since she was so young I didn't touch her in ways I shouldn't. I was more like a guardian with her always until she turned to a rightful age. I waited until she said she was ready. I thought her human ways were the best thing about her, she thought me being a creature of the night was amazing. She slowly took to my life, sleeping turning the day, living during the night. For months she was all over the news that we couldn't stay in one town for too long. I kept expecting her to ask to go back home, so she could be with her family and friends, but every time she saw her face in a magazine or on the news she laughed and talked about the picture they were using.

On her fifteenth birthday was the day I truly kissed her, the feelings that I held back since we left came flooding out in that single kiss. That's when we started acting like a real couple, we always stopped people on the streets with our youth and undying love for each other. It was two months before her sixteenth birthday when she said something about her home.

"I think it's time Leo." She was pulling on some combat boats over white and black stripped tights.  
"Time for what?" I was mixing my shots, I had taken to not feeding since I've been with Eliza.  
"Time for me to go home." I dropped my bottle staining the white carpet red, I watched as it soaked in.  
"I mean I want you to go with me, but it's almost been three years. My parents deserve to see me before I change for good."  
"Eliza…"  
"I know this is asking a lot of you Leo you never go to the same place twice, but this is for me. You love me."

So two months later we're sitting in a car driving towards her home. She said she knew that this was hard for me, but she had no idea. I knew she would change, that she wouldn't be my Eliza anymore, but their Eliza. I would have no claim over her, but maybe this was what she wanted. She woke up two blocks away from her house. She sat up suddenly squeezing the sides of her seat with her blood red fingernails.

I parked across the street and turned off the car. Eliza got out quickly and started across the street, but stopped when I didn't get out of the car to join her. She walked back slowly, she moved her hair out of her face and pointed to me to roll down the window. I did so half way.

"Aren't you coming?" She placed her hands inside the window, I took one and turned the car back on with the other.  
"No. I'm going to check into my hotel." I pulled back my hand and put the car in drive, when she didn't say anything I drove away.

I checked into the same hotel as last time, even same room. I set my bag down by the bathroom door and walked towards the large window that looked down on the city. I pulled the curtains shut and returned to my bag and once again pulled out the bottle of blood, vodka, and a shot glass. But this wasn't my old shot glass I towed for 10 years before.

This one I had now had a craving on the side saying: _With all the love in the world, your destiny, your sweet one Eliza. _I laughed as I poured the blood in, Eliza's blood, she told me that she would never want my tongue to taste another women's blood again. I mixed in the vodka and drank it down. I smiled while I did six more.

I crawled into the bed an hour early. My dreams were once again filled with Eliza, her eyes, her taste, and her touch. When the night took over I didn't take any time to clean myself up. I went straight to Eliza's house, her light was on and I quickly jumped the roof and saw her standing in front of the window waiting for me.

* * *

**Well this is the first chapter, it's long and kind of rough. But I have some ideas, I actually started this story a long time ago, but wanted nothing to do with it after a few things happened. But lately it's been all I can think about. **

**I'll have pictures of both Leo and Eliza and what I think they look like to me. **

**REVIEW!**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Dear Readers,

I'm very sorry to say, but from this point on my writing is being put on hold. I'm going through a lot of things right now and I can't keep up with a lot of things. I know where I wanted my stories to go; I have half written chapters for all of them.

I'm truly am sad about this and I really wish I could balance things out, but for the moment my life is too much of mess to actually do what I want for myself. My parents are being over controlling and breathing down my back for a lot of things. I haven't been able to actually spend time with my boyfriend in over a month.

I will write the stories when I find time, but when I will actually post them I do not know. I'm sorry and I'm sure after I get things cleared up that I will be back to writing and there will be no more late waited updates.

I love you all.

Tori Elaine


End file.
